dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
The Shinpaku Federation
ONE.PIECE.full.447172.jpg Screenshot_8888.png sample-acf3f42260091dd85815d41cc9c86f0d.jpg Shinpaku_Alliance.JPG connor COLORED AGAIN.png|Connor Ryoji, Kaicho of The Shinpaku Federation|link=Connor Ryoji 'Background/History' The Shinpaku Federation was founded by Connor Ryoji during his high school years and after his return form africa. Ever since Connor was a child, all he wanted was to form his own yakuza syndicate. It became a fleeting dream at first, until his high school year where the roots of it formed. He went around spreaiding his leader ship by force at first, but over time he realizd that people will follow a ruler out of fear, while people will follow a leader out of respect. It was that change, that caused the people under Connor to remain faithfully. Taking the people who followed him from the high school and bringing them in, to form the Federation: A family of men and women who come together, not to commit crime, but to aid the community they live in. Unlike Most Yakuza, The Shinpaku Federation doesn't wish to rule everyone and anyone, but instead be the leaders for a brighter future, and to handle each day's problem one or two at a time. Regardless of their righteous goal, the federation is in no way afraid of a fight,actualy welcoming open challenges of the friendly but violent sort. Building stepping stones and establishing a foundation that teaches the true value of "Nakama' or "Comrades" and creating a stable community for the people of Kasaihana city: One favor at a time. 'Establishments' 'High School Program' The Federation does still do their regular programs during school hours, and has a state funded science (mechatronics ) club. Instead of putting the funding directly twoarfds the club, they split it 70-30, and use the funds twoards the Federations bank. The school program is the same as the real world program, but with helping other clubs, teachers, etc etc 'The Federation Homestead' The Federation Homestead is the main base of operations for the Federation. It's the main place where people can come in personally, or send it, email, or relay request to the federation, or sign up to join. The homstead sits 3 stoies high, with high studio apartment like rooms. Sitting inside are multiple rooms upon rooms, where members can relax, work, and even train. Yes, the Kaicho puts heavy empisis on physical conditioning, as such every member will be subjigated to an exclusive training regime to increase their physical prowess to standdards good enough to defend themselves. There is an office space, where people who handle the paperwork reside, anything from taxes to finances, and other income out come needs, a computer/lab room where intellectuals can gather and discuss ideas about inventions for profit or request that might require scientific means, and even a nurses station, and a few extra bedrooms, for those working over or not wanting to leave or jsut plain homeless. It has a basic alarm system, that is linked to Connor's shack, and survailence surrounding the area on each side. 'Ground n' Pound' A fight club in district one, once abandoned for everything it was worth, now rebuilt and good as new by the Federation and hired help of course. Connor put money into it, to revamp it and make it a Federation owned establishment, in a central and downtown area of District 1. The foundation itself is about the size of a very large werehouse , sitting at least 2 stories high, with an extra story underground, known as the bunker. It's a very popular hangout spot for the tough people who wanna brawl, but doubles as a bar and a club for those who just want to party. Theres even a stripper pole for women who think they've got the moves. The bar and the strip joint reside up top, and the fight club is just an elevator or stair case below. Beileve it or not, the fight club area is always packed, even when the bar is not. The fight club consist, of a UFC style arena on the basement floor, and with design help by Claymore, the walls of the arena have a switch, that can embnue the cage with chi nullification properties, forcing fighters to rely on their natural strengths. This can be turned off at will howeveer if fighters wish to go all out, in which case the arean will sink even lower into the ground, giving higher walls to the combatants, so they dont have to hold back their discharges of energy and violence. The fight club as very few rules, death is applicable but because of the kaicho's beilefs, only those with server criminal records of rape, heaavy theft, or severe criminal charges are allowed to die HOWEVER anyone who steps into the ring understands that their is a possibility at the loss of life. So Kaicho doesn't have to feel responsible, each contestant must sign a death weaver, stating that they understand the risk of competing is imminant death. Money and betting is a given at these events, but all special events and fight set ups go through the co-owner, and head of the fight club, Yumi Ikeda. 'Second Chance Scholarship' The Second Chance Scholarship is a schollarship that allows students fresh out of high school to get into community college for a full ride as long as their grades are sufficient and they can achieve and maintain a 3.0 GPA 'Clan Perks' #People will underestimate you #Always something to do #Weaker people will admire you #Free pizza on the weekends #Will and can be challenged openly 'Ranks' *''Street Thug ( Tōri Kyōaku-han) *Red Fighter: Cho Kiriyu *Courier ( Kūrie) *Hitman ( Koroshi-ya) *Op's Expert: Jeanne Rockwell & Josh Bullwinkle *Little Boss AKA Aniki: Josh Bullwinkle & Jackie Serizawa *Advisers: Sunny Watson & Jeannie Rockwell *''Boss AKA Oyabun: Yumi Ryoji *Chairman (Kaichō): Connor Ryoji 'Noteable Members' ' Sunny.jpg|Sunny Watson Jeannie.jpg|Jeannie Rockwell Josh.jpg ' 'Sunny Watson ' Sunny Rockwell is one of the advisor's of the Shinpaku Federation. She also doubles as the teams technical expert and has a vast knowledge of computer and computer related programs and operations. She's very loyal and dependible but can be a bit explosive and accesive at times. Still she can get her hands on almost any information she may need, and is a very reliable source for said info. 'Jeannie Rockwell' Jeannie is the teams Op's expert, and it is a title very fitting of her. She spent most of her highschool years in JROTC and it stuck with her even after graduating. She's very obsertant, and has a keen mind for millitary strategy and the psychology of other human beings. Atop of this, living in Kasaihana and seeing something out of the ordinary almost every other day, she has developed a knack for figuring out how things work. She has an unusually high sense of intution and while some call it luck, most of the times it just plain odd. 'Josh Bullwinkle' Josh Bullwinkle is a lot of things, and a coward is usually the first thing that comes to mind. He's rather advent on avoiding physical confrontation but his true gift lies in the mind. Josh looks up to Connor and depends on him in a lot of ways, so he made sure to find a way to be useful to the team. Josh is HIGHLY intellgent, very good at pre planning for situations, and for all of his scary ways has a very gifted use of Tactical Analysis. Josh does at times get caught up in the heat of battle however and makes sure he carries his assorted gear with him at all times. He's a great addition to the team and a close friend to Connor. 'Divisions Within The Federation' 'Task Force' Do not be fooled by their boxum bodies, and their entoxicating looks! These women are incredibly dangerous and refeered to as Connor's personal "Task Force." Each of these luchador and Wrestling Pro women are trained to be a leathal and overwhelming force of combat and stregnth! Each of them outright benching twice their own body weight at a human peak thanks to their workout routines, which ads on to their extra thick muscules which are hidden beneath sublte and obvious curves, and they are all in trained in mutlple grappling arts such as Judo, Jiu Jitsu (Traditional Japanese and Brazillian) Sambo, Pro Wrestling, Grecko-Roman and Street Wrestling. They're tougher than oak trees and will handle task Connor ask them to with little hesitation! This elite team of 15 wreslting pros are as verstile as they are capable. In combination with The Harpies, the task force becomes that much more threatening 'Connor-Bot' The Connor Bot is a Life Model Replica robot desinged by Claymore for usage by Connor Ryoji. When evere he can't make it somewhere, or has more important places to be Connor will send this cyborg in his place. It's innitial design is a battle unit base, and as such it has similar structure to a cyborg. A cyborg, short for cybernetic organism, is a being that has both biological and artificial parts. The machine components are different from prosthetics, as they not only substitute the replaced body parts, but also enhance them. The most well-known cyborg types are the Cyborg Ninjas, although there are other types. The user is at the peak physical and/or mental condition of their particular species in that verse can achieve without any super-/unnatural methods. This usually entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. This is the base of the Cyborg battle unit abilites. This Cyborg fights exactly like who it is replicated from able to preform the same combinations by different means, (minus ones that use chi.) It even has a very small (beacuse of the low funding) Container which releases Madarins similar in structre to Connor's own chi to fool chi users after the fight with Danchou. The last noteable feature is that it is heavier than most things as it weighs a literal ton and is lined with lead to prevent x-ray from deciphering it. It can be hacked but when it is, the self destruct feature destroys the head instantly to prevent the bot from being ill used. *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Agility 'District Location' District 1 ''Ryoville Originally a very dusty and run down part of District 1 Connor and Yumi Ryoji spent weeks upon weeks building it back up, restoring it and getting the clan to clean out the buildings only for Connor to claim a solid 6 city blocks for himself, and call it "Ryoville" and in doing so with the help of Josh Bullwinkle, he was able to update the town's look and economy a bit more than before, molding it into a modern day small villa, that is both livable, and rich in job market, and cost of living. The revenue brings and continues to put money in Connor and Yumi's pockets while also supplying the coummity a bit more than usual. 'Markets' The Markets in Ryoville are very known through the skylands. They're known for growing incredly fresh crops and produce, in part of yumi's teachings from her home realm about proper farming and growth supplements. They're very known for their natrual organic and tastful ingredients at more than affordable prices for the common man or woman. Even on a minimum wage budget, the cost of living is affordable for all, and with markets that specialize in every food group business is always good. Even other towns buy their products, which helps with outsourcing and is affordable enough to keep the revenue. Yumi also gave the gift of fine china and potworking, making the lore here rich with asian culture, and great decorations, even artifcats can be sold and bought for great prices and fair well in other markets outside the town, 'Soaring Dragon Dojo' The Soaring Dragon Dojo is a place of martial beauty that Connor and Yumi built themselves from the ground up. As part of a universal law of Ryoville, everyone must become a black belt in one or more martial arts, and have complete mastery over one or more weapons art, and above all everyone must have some form of chi control. Connor wasn't focused on building a millitary force for his home domain, but found it more efficient, if everyone in the town, men, women, and childeren of all ages could come together as an unexpected force to counter act and combat outside threats, or invaders, it would fair better as opposed to only having select police forces to do the things for them. Granted, this does mean that people who natrually decide to do bad and rob and steal can be stopped by your local car salesmen, or meat market man. Granted there is a police force, but it's only for serious situations. That being said this dojo teaches all who are wiling to learn. Connor and Yumi both teach the towns people marital arts basics, and advancements for those who wish to learn them as well, even the ocasional guest teacher like Densuke or Kevin. This is strictly a cherity thing and requires no money to learn here as Connor claims "you cannot put a price on self defense, and betterment for one's own survival. That's fucking gay." 'Task Force X' Police Force X is really just a select group of 30 individuals, Connor had picked to help protect and serve the community from murders, rapist and theives. Connor refuses to tolerate crimes, espcially if he can help provide anything people would need so they wouldn't have to commit it. But ah the ryoji was smart, and would establish a force regardless. The force contains highly intellegent individuals, detectives, pherensic scientist, and skilled combatants, and Marksmen. They handle crimes that do happen, and very efficeintly. The county jail is as secrue as any prision, and when Connor is there, he often makes note to keep an eye on things, but witha secrutiy system installed by his own brother, Leon Ryoji, to prevent anyone from escaping with high tech laser systems, emp proof cameras with vision mods, and motion sensing techonology. The Prison is the highest technological piece in the town because of it's meanning to hold people in contempt. 'Clan trait' *Each memeber of the alliance has a level of toughness they achieve, that makes them less subseptible to fear and defeat, even if its innevitable. Each clan member also, can't ignore any request no matter how tidous or redundant it is, and on days of group acts of formal business, or a "friendly" physical about, each member is required to at least wear some form of suit to a formal event or an outting. *There is also the Federation Cell Phone. Each memeber of the clan is required to carry these around for direct communication quickly wth other clan members. The phones have a strict private line, that one must enter a code to call outside of the line i.e local calls or long distance calling. Each phone is desinged as a burner phone: disposible and untracible, but the network set up at the homstead can give someone the same number again easy. Their cheap to produce. Connor chose the design of a flip phone because of practicality. These phones are as tough as an old nokia, get great service, and can relay text much quicker than a touch screen. *Each member WILL have Combat training of some kind. When this federation was established, it was desinged to be a tough group for tough members, as such even non combatants will have martial knowledge to defend themselves in a tough situation if need be. Every member will be required to learn and master ONE martial art minimum. 'Enemies/ rival clans or gangs' *Inugami Clan'' *''Hoshimaru Clan'' *''Tenshimaru Clan'' *''Kenrock Clan'' Allies 'The Tanks' Theres no special reason for this assortment of arogant men. They're men who feel as though they dominate the world and can take what they want. A bunch of guys got to gether and figured they could just take what they want with enough force. Suprisingly this gang of neianderthals grew, as more and more men became infactuated with living the life of a wild man. Roaming the land on motorcycles and breaking shit for the fun of it all. No purpose. No real meaning of life. Just doing it, to do it. Connor gained these men as allies, under the Federation. There are about 75 of them around, as they keep a small circle, but they do add to Connor's total clan count, and have a string of Bars owned by them, and mechanic shops in which they offer business and funds to the Federation to boot. They're also in charge of protecting certain sectors of district 1 from drug influences, sex crimes and various other community wrongs. More than hired muscle, they're brutes with a purpose now. It should be noted that each tank memeber has Enahced Strength, to which durability and toughness comes with that as well. They also play very dirty and are prone to do what's nesecary to win. 'The Harpies' The Harpies are all Ex-Chitori clan members who left after Neko died. They didnt believe in the laws that the new Chairwoman Asami had created. After leaving they teamed up with the She-Dragons gang members. After the She-Dragons leader had been Killed by Tetsu Ryoji in the GMAF's. They vowed revenge and toghether they formed the Harpies. Making an elite Samurai/Ninja gang with no morals but to worship the highest bider as shogun. These females in this Gang are mostly young, though the older woman are mostly the the more skilled fighters. Using Seduction like the She-Dragons used to these women are very good at luring men, and women into there traps. After Connor, Kodi, and Leon overpowered their leader, Seikiru, she submitted to them and agreed to join the Federation's leagues. They are masters of Ninjutsu and all have advanced swordsmanship to preform feats o a high level calibur. Main Busniess ''Jobs & Favors Unlike most, the clan doesn't deal with direct payments persay. The clan prefers to get things done by calling them "Jobs". "Jobs" are request by people high and low rank, w ho need thigns done. The Federation carries these quest out with the upmost importance. In return, the fedreartion instaed of taking payment, will ask a favor from the buyer. Example: if someone wanted a member to take out a currupt cop, the federation would ask for a few cars or boxes of food rather than conventional money. These favors range in severity depending on the task given and needed to be completed. Though if NEEDED money can be taken. Sleeping Inn Hotels A string of high roller hotels in District 1 meant for travelers and out of towners with high amounts of money. Yumi Ikeda and Josh Bullwinkle took these hotels from a very powerful businessman who relquinshed the deads. This allowed them to build 5 hotels in district 1, each bringing in over 30,000 grand monthly on average. It is also one giant hub for information and dirt on the streets since crackheads and druggies tend to hang around there as well. 'Side Busniess' *'High School Division of The Federation'''- anywhere from 800-1,200 Tanz a week *'Ruff & Tough Ale': A line of biker bars established and located throughout district 1. Each bar brings in an average of about 5,500 to 6,000 Tanz weekly, considering the amount of unpaind tabs and drunken men that come in for their ale. They also earn an extra 500-550 Tanz for betting on Knife Heel matches. *'Ruff & Rockin' Repair Shop': A bike shop/automotive shop that makes profit from selling old junkyard parts, reparing bikes, reselling them, and automotive repairs abraod. There's only 2 of these in district one,but their prices aren't exactly to cheap. They scam suckers who know nothing about cars, but that's not their fualt. As such they draw in, about 3,000 - 3,500 Tanz weekly. Misc. Junkyard sells come up to abot 600 Tanz at max unless it's that rare. *'A Little Peice of Heaven Spa': the little peice of heaven spa, serves all men and women with great message therapy, actupuncture, cyropraticioners, and various forms of body messages. They also do "escort" services on the side. Escorting and prostitution are two different feilds, as such, Connor doesn't see them as a bad thing since he beileves "Ass helps the community, not hinders it....only if they're over eighteen however." The official business, plus the escort services, add up and bring in about 8,000 to 9,000 every 2 weeks. This is because, they do not take low profile clients, and only serve the upperclass of the city. They're reknowned for their posistions and their skill, which is why their clients pay so much and it all adds up to said amount. Ground n' Pound: The fight club establishment, brings in anywhere from 5,000 to 10,000 tanz, depending on bidders, and high rolers, who put money on their best fighters. Honor code #Do not kill under any circumstance, unless the threat MUST be permantly dealt with #Do not leave anyone behind IF you can help it #Do not steal unless the Jingi promotes you permission to do so (if someones steals from you, then you can steal from them) #Never turn down a job unless it conflicts with the Jingi #Do not quit, until the job is done Category:Yakuza Category:Shinpaku Federation Category:District 1 Category:Yakuza Clan Category:Fire Flower Syndicate Category:Demon Eyes Ryoji